Study of Northwestern University Medical School Clinics. The broad long-range objective of the proposed research is to conduct a longitudinal study of health care delivery in the Northwestern University Medical School clinics spanning a transition period in which the clinics will be re-organized and incorporated into a group practice. The immediate objective in the first exploratory phase of the reseach is to describe current operations of the Northwestern University Medical School clinics before the re-organization takes place in order to provide baseline information for furture comparisons. The key dimensions wich this study proposes to explore are (1) composition of the clinic patient population in terms of health status, utilization patterns and socio-economic and demographic characteristics, (2) attitudes of patients towards the care they receive in terms of accessibility, continuity, quality and overall satisfaction with care provided in the Northwestern University Medical School clinics, (3) attitudes of physicians, residents and medical students on these same concepts, (4) opions of physicians, residents and medical students on the balance among teaching, research and service, and (5) ways to assess the quality of care provided in the clinics. Data collection started in the Summer of 1973 in order to provide a reading of clinic operations before the reorganization. Data were collected from several sources--from interviews with patients, physicians, residents, medical students and administrative personnel; from patients medical charts; and from annual reports of clinic operations. Copies of the various instruments, questionnaires, instructions to interviewers, patient basic data sheets are attached. This exploratory proposal requests support for two years. the first year will be directed, primarily, to the analysis of the exploratory data after completing whatever data collection remains. The second year will be directed toward the delineation of the exploratory research in terms of selecting the most promising lines of investigation from the first wave, completing a more exhaustive search of the literature and preparing a proposal to carry out additional surveys at intervals of time after the reorganization of the Northwestern University Medical School Clinics.